Dominador dominado
by Vincent Kass
Summary: Siempre se había jactado de ser un macho dominante, sin embargo él, con un simple análisis había logrado dominarle ¿Logrará caer en la cuenta de que está bajo la dominación de cierto castaño?
1. Capítulo 1

**Dato curioso 1: **El amigo al que hago referencia en esta historia, dejó de tener contacto conmigo y ayer (domingo 27) descubrí que me eliminó y bloqueó de facebook.

**Dato curioso 2: **La escena de sexo salió de mi mente, pero todo lo demás es real.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Febrero 2011**

Caminando de noche por la ciudad turística todos los chicos del coro reían juntos. Finn perseguía a Puck, simulando ser un tiranosaurio Rex. Quinn, Santana y Britt cantaban juntas mientras caminaban y el resto de los chicos conversaba. Caminando no muy cerca del grupo, Rachel y Kurt caminaban juntos, cuando de pronto, el celular de Rachel vibró en su bolsillo. La chica sacó el móvil y al verlo sonrió ampliamente. Con curiosidad, Kurt se apartó del resto del grupo y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – consultó con picardía. Reconocía todas y cada una de las sonrisas de su amiga y sabía que esa sonrisa solo estaba dedicada para personas especiales.

Si bien Rachel no poseía una belleza despampanante, su lista de novios oficiales y no oficiales era mucho más amplia que la de cualquier otra chica del coro… incluso más amplia que la lista del mismo Kurt, por lo que continuamente el castaño le consultaba a su amiga como iba su vida amorosa… sabía que siempre se encontraría con una sorpresa.

Sonriendo aún, la muchacha le entregó su móvil a Kurt y esperó.

_Espero que disfrutes el viaje con tus amigos, y que descanses todo lo que quieras… pero sobre todo espero que pienses en mí. Boa Noite!_

Casi tan emocionado como Rachel, Kurt sonrió y le entregó el móvil a su amiga, a tiempo que preguntaba

- ¿Quién es él?

Sin responder, la castaña adelantó su paso diciéndole implícitamente al muchacho que no le contaría nada… sin embargo Kurt no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad así que asiéndola del brazo la atrajo hacia si y procedió a interrogarla nuevamente.

- ¿Quién es él, Rachel Berry?

- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Harmony?

- Si… fue tu compañera en primaria – recordó Kurt

- Exacto. Pues un amigo de ella, me vio en Factbook y me agregó. Cuando hablé con él le pregunté, obviamente, porque me había agregado…

- ¿yyy? – deseó saber Kurt

- Pues dijo que me encontró atractiva…

- ¡uuuy! – molestó Kurt, con emoción.

- Y antes de venirnos de vacaciones, salí con él un par de veces… Se nota que es un chico especial – dijo Rachel, ruborizándose levemente.

- ¿Es lindo?

- Si y tiene una sonrisa espectacular…

- Creo que ya sabemos quién es el próximo señor Berry – bromeó Kurt, recibiendo un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su amiga.

…

Las vacaciones pasaron, el viaje llegó a su fin y Kurt volvió a su casa. Luego de unos días de estar en su hogar, recordó porque estaba tan interesado de volver a tener una conexión a Internet.

- Veamos quién es el futuro novio de Rachel… - murmuró tecleando en el buscador de Facebook el nombre del muchacho. – Jake Pucker… man – finalizó, presionando enter.

Al instante apareció frente a él una lista de cuatro Jake's Puckerman y un poco más abajo, aparecía Noah Puckerman. ¿Tendrán alguna relación? Pensó, a tiempo que hacía click en la primera opción de la lista, con quien tenía un amigo en común… precisamente la castaña Rachel Berry.

- uhm… bastante interesante. Moreno, lindos ojos y… - Kurt envidió a su amiga, al ver una foto del muchacho solo en traje de baño, tomando sol junto a una piscina – ok, si es guapo.- haciendo click se encontró con una foto en primer plano de la cara del muchacho y pudo ver con sus propios ojos que el moreno Puckerman tenía una sonrisa extraordinaria.

Poniéndose en pie, cerró su notebook y se fue directamente al baño para exfoliar su piel… con la sonrisa de Jake en la cabeza.

Al cabo de unas semanas, los chicos del coro habían comenzado a reunirse de manera espontánea en algunos lugares públicos de Lima para cantar y pasar momentos juntos. La relación entre Rachel y Jake se había hecho más estrecha con el correr de los días y cuando los chicos del coro iban a reunirse por tercera vez, Rachel invitó a Jake a cantar con ellos.

- _Kurt, ¿Puedes decirle a Jake que la reunión se corrió una hora? – escribió Rachel en la ventana de Chat_

- _¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? – respondió Kurt, poniéndose un poco nervioso. _

- _Porque mis mensajes rebotan… no le llega ni uno solo y no tengo nada de saldo en el móvil para llamarlo._

- _Está bien._

Kurt se dirigió al perfil de muchacho, clickeó en la opción de "mensaje" y redactó de manera simple.

**Hola! Soy amigo de Rachel Berry y me dice que los mensajes que trata de enviarte por el chat, están rebotando. Quiere que te avise que la reunión con el coro se corre una hora, para que no llegues antes… Saludos J**

- _Listo – dijo tecleando rápidamente en la ventana de chat de la muchacha_

- _Gracias, eres el mejor._

Dicho esto, Kurt siguió leyendo información sobre los próximos estrenos de Broadway, cuando la casilla de mensajes le anunció que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Con curiosidad abrió el mensaje. Jake había respondido.

**Gracias amigo de Rachel, el problema con el chat acaba de solucionarse ;)**

- ¿Qué pasaría si le respondiera? – pensó Kurt y antes de que su conciencia empezara a dar más vueltas, respondió.

**Excelente… seguramente le están añadiendo algo a Facebook… siempre que eso pasa, lo primero en morir es el chat.**

Luego de un rato, Jake contestó.

**En eso tienes razón… yo creo que mientras más simple lo dejen, menos problemas tendrán para mantenerlo funcionando**

Kurt sonrió al leer la respuesta del chico y en un acto desenfadado optó por agregarlo como amigo. No era que quisiera quitárselo a Rachel, es solo que el muchacho le había simpatizado.

…

**Junio 2011**

La rutina de las clases y los ensayos comenzó a absorber a los chicos. Con el paso del tiempo, la unión entre Jake y Rachel había comenzado a debilitarse y los coquetos mensajes que dejara el moreno el muro de la judía, ya habían perdido continuidad. Por su parte Rachel había comenzado a coquetear con otros chicos, por lo que Jake se desinteresó completamente en ella. Sin embargo las pláticas entre él y Kurt seguían constantes. Con el correr de los meses habían trabado una excelente amistad, logrando alcanzar una verdadera confianza.

- _Jake, hay algo que quiero decirte… - tecleó Kurt nervioso._

- _Dime, porcelana xd – bromeó Jake_

- _Esto es serio, payaso XD – contestó el castaño_

- _Uy… ok dime. _

- _Jake… yo soy gay. – y al momento de presionar enter, Kurt sintió que caía en un vacío._

Pasaron unos minutos en que Jake no contestó. Ni siquiera se veía el clásico aviso de "_Jake está escribiendo un mensaje" _ Kurt supuso que el muchacho querría eliminarlo de su vida… o bien, se había desmayado de la impresión. La verdad no sabía que tan preparado estaba Jake para recibir una noticia así. La única vez que pudieron haberse encontrado, Jake le había dicho a Rachel que no podía asistir a la reunión del coro.

- _¿En serio? – respondió Jake por fin_

- _¿Cómo crees que bromearía con algo así? _

- _Si es mentira te golpearé, porcelana _

- _Entonces nunca me golpearás, porque es verdad. Idiota_

- _¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? _

- _Supongo que tenía miedo de contarte…_

- _Porcelana idiota, soy tu amigo._

- _Lo sé :)_

Kurt suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Lo peor había pasado.

…

**Febrero 2012**

El torbellino de responsabilidades había vuelto a absorber a todo el mundo. Exámenes, competencias, tareas, ensayos se apoderaban de los horarios de los chicos. Los meses pasaban raudos por el calendario, un año entero había transcurrido desde que el castaño y el judío se habían hablado por primera vez y la amistad entre ambos seguía creciendo. A pesar de nunca haberse visto en persona, habían construido una amistad realmente estable, por lo que la distancia nunca significó un problema para ellos… mucho menos el hecho de que ambos tuvieran a sus respectivas parejas.

…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Abril 2012**

_- ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?_

La ventana de conversación apareció en la pantalla, sorprendiendo a un despreocupado Kurt.

_- Tengo clases ¿Y tú? – respondió a su moreno amigo._

_- Quiero verte… necesito hablar con alguien_

_- ¿Todo bien ¿ - Kurt centró su atención en la conversación. Sabía que cuando Jake decía estar mal, es porque la cosa iba en serio._

_- La verdad no… - confesó el moreno apesadumbrado._

_- No tengo tiempo mañana, pero el lunes si, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en el centro comercial?_

_- Te lo agradecería._

_- ¿Peleaste con Kitty? – soltó Kurt_

_- No… no tiene que ver con ella. El lunes te cuento._

_- Tranquilo amigo :)_

_- Gracias…_

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco. Por fin conocería en persona al lejano Jake Puckerman. ¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar con él? Por la forma en que redactaba, no parecía que estuviera de muy buen ánimo. Con sentimientos encontrados, se recostó sobre su cama y pensó en como sería ese momento.

…

De pie en la entrada del centro comercial, Kurt veía la lluvia caer. El cielo de Lima se deshacía en agua sobre los transeúntes que a esa hora corrían a refugiarse. Enfundado en un abrigo negro, vio a Jake subir las escaleras con algo de apuro. Vestía de manera impecable y su cara de disgusto era evidente.

- Como odias la lluvia Jake – Dijo Kurt a modo de saludo

- ¡Hey! Aquí estás – exclamó sorprendido el moreno a tiempo que abrazaba fraternalmente a su amigo

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo separándose del moreno

- Un poco mejor. ¿Entramos?

- Claro.

Kurt camino detrás del moreno, un poco cortado de personalidad. En esa posición, observó un momento a su amigo. Era elegante por donde lo miraran y tal vez, él no era consciente de eso. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro, pero el moreno no se percataba, caminaba con decisión a una cafetería.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero hice un pedido especial para nosotros el día de ayer en esta cafetería, tienen una tarta de frambuesa realmente exquisita – recalcó Jake, lamiéndose los labios.

- Por mi está bien – sonrió Kurt.

Ambos comenzaron a sacarse los abrigos para después acomodarlos en sus respectivas sillas.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a las delicias de Inés. – dijo una camarera

- Buenas tardes, soy Jake Puckerman y el día de ayer llamé haciendo un pedido especial para dos personas…

La camarera miró su lista y sonrió.

- Enseguida le traigo lo que pidió.

- Muchas gracias.

Kurt miró en silencio la escena… quedó fascinado al ver como Jake parecía tener todo bajo control.

- Dime ¿Qué pasa Jake? – consultó el castaño una vez que se fue la camarera.

Jake miró a su amigo y supo de inmediato a que se refería con esa pregunta. No esperaba que él fuera tan directo, pero tomando aire, procedió a hablar.

- Probé drogas, Kurt.

El castaño se mantuvo impávido frente a la confesión de su amigo, pero por dentro quería correr en círculos con los brazos en alto.

- ¿Dónde?

- Unos amigos… me invitaron a un lugar que ellos llaman "el avatar" donde consumen marihuana y otras cosas… y de un momento a otro me vi fumando marihuana y… tomando pastillas de éxtasis. – confesó agachando la cabeza

- ¿Has vuelto a ir? – indagó el muchacho

- No… no quiero. Me siguen invitando, pero no quiero.

Kurt lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos.

- Bueno, si estás arrepentido y no quieres ir más, no vayas. Así de simple.

- Si… sé que eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Entonces… - Respondió Kurt, poniendo cara de no entender porque lo había llamado

- Solo quería verte en persona. – confesó Jake con una sonrisa

El castaño se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo y en ese momento llegó la camarera a dejar el pedido que había hecho el judío el día anterior. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Kurt replicó

- Jake, no era necesario que probaras las drogas para poder verme – sonrisa picara.

- Lo sé, porcelana… en realidad necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Entiendo.

La charla se extendió por varias horas. En un principio a Kurt se le hizo difícil tratar a Jake como lo hacía por chat, pero luego de un rato se acostumbró a llamarlo idiota, poco ceso… o como él acostumbraba, negrito.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, caminaron por las húmedas calles de la ciudad. Las luces habían comenzado a encenderse y el frío empezaba a hacer mella.

- Jake, se está haciendo muy tarde para que vuelvas a tu distrito… - Dijo Kurt

- Lo sé…

- Si quieres… digo, solo si quieres… te puedes quedar conmigo.

- Lo sé…

- Entonces ¿Qué harás? – consultó Kurt preocupado.

- Me voy a tu casa… ¿No se molestarán tus padres?

- Salieron… y Finn está con Rach… - El castaño cortó la frase a mitad de camino.

- Descuida, ya no me pasa nada con ella. – sonrió

Kurt se sintió un poco incomodo pero se relajó al ver la sonrisa de su amigo. Juntos tomaron el autobús y se dirigieron a la casa del castaño.

Apenas hubieron bajado del autobús, los sorprendió una torrencial lluvia. Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a la casa del castaño y una vez dentro rompieron a reír; ambos estaban hechos una sopa. Con desparpajo Jake se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del living.

- Sácate los zapatos – dijo – debes tener los pies mojadísimos… ¿Tienes hambre?

- No te preocupes… - Jake había comenzado a ponerse cómodo. – ¿no tienes un guitarra por aquí?

- Creo que Finn tiene una… espera. – y dicho esto, se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano, volviendo un minuto después al living con una hermosa guitarra negra en sus manos.

- Esta noche Kurt Hummel, nos desgastaremos cantando. – aseguró Jake, tomando la guitarra y afinándola

Ambos se sonrieron. Jake hizo un acorde con su guitarra y comenzó a cantar Never say Never, mientras Kurt lo oía con atención. Su voz era alucinante y cada una de las notas cantadas por el moreno, calaban en el corazón del castaño.

Cuando el moreno hubo terminado de cantar, sus miradas se cruzaron. Kurt se puso rápidamente en pie con la excusa de hacer "algo de fuego" y se quedó arrodillado junto a la chimenea.

Jake siguió tocando la guitarra hasta que Kurt hubo prendido un fantástico fuego. Cuando se sintió menos nervioso, se sentó junto a Jake en el sillón y sonrió.

- Hace horas que quiero preguntarte algo – dijo de pronto Jake, mirando con atención al castaño - ¿Cómo estás luego de terminar con Blaine?

El castaño trató de sonreír, pero al ver el semblante serio de su amigo, su sonrisa se cortó.

- Em creo que bien

- ¿Seguro? – Jake dejó de lado la guitarra de lado y se acercó al castaño.

- Si. Es decir, a veces extraño estar con alguien ¿sabes? Sentir sus abrazos…

- Sus besos – sugirió Jake

- Eso… Tener a alguien para poder… no sé tal vez solo aburrirme. – dijo Kurt con añoranza. – pequeñas cosas… - sonrió

- Para aburrirte con alguien, ya estoy yo – reclamó el moreno, acercándose un poco más a su amigo.

- Si, pero no creo que puedas dominar el resto de necesidades y situaciones. – lamentó Kurt con una sonrisa.

- ¿Los abrazos? Los tengo dominados – Jake se acercó a su amigo y pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras le frotaba el pelo con un puño.

- ¡Hey! Noo, mi pelo – se quejó Kurt tratando de librarse del agarre del moreno.

- ¡JA! Eres una nena – molestó Jake

- MI PELO – se quejaba Kurt librándose por fin del agarre del moreno

- Te tengo dominado, porcelana – y como una fiera, se arrojó sobre él, tomando sus muñecas y girando de tal forma que el final de todo el pleito, Kurt estaba sobre el sillón, bajo el fornido cuerpo de Jake.

Respirando agitadamente, Kurt enfrentó por fin la mirada de Puckerman que también estaba agitado.

- ¿Ves? – Dijo Jake, respirando muy cerca del rostro de Kurt – Tengo todo dominado

- No todo – corrigió el castaño, sonriendo con gesto de superioridad.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que me falta dominar? – Consultó el moreno con voz grave, a tiempo que miraba con deseo los labios de Kurt.

Sintiendo esa mirada y sintiendo el peso de Jake sobre él, Kurt reaccionó por fin y notó también las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo. El corazón se le había acelerado, tenía la cara caliente, las piernas le temblaban, tenía un vacío en el estomago y entre sus piernas algo comenzaba a endurecerse.

- No te falta nada, ya ganaste – se retractó Kurt

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, todo está dominado – el moreno se bajó de encima su amigo y volvió a su posición original.

Kurt seguía agitado y así mismo, acomodó su ropa, revisó su peinado y se sentó de manera correcta.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – propuso, como para salir del paso.

- Claro… veamos actividad paranormal – sugirió Jake con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Interesante elección – hizo notar Kurt.

Mientras Kurt buscaba la película en "Netflix", Jake se acomodó cuan largo era sobre el sillón que hace un rato estuvieran ocupando ambos chicos. Poniéndole play a la película, Hummel le dedicó su mejor cara de diva a su amigo, al verlo acaparar todo el sillón y se acomodó en un sofá reclinable.

Luego de unas horas de tensión, gritos y "no quiero mirar, no quiero mirar" por parte de Kurt, ambos chicos estaban acurrucados en el mismo sillón donde Jake se hubiera tendido en un principio. Jake rodeaba a Kurt con sus brazos y de tanto en tanto, escondía su vista en el cuello del muchacho. Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla ambos chicos respiraron más tranquilos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – consultó Kurt mientras se ponía en pie para prender la luz

- Las una de la mañana…

- Estoy muerto…

- Yo te veo vivo – bromeó Jake

- ¿La falta de sueño afecta tu humor verdad?

- Si, bobo. ¿dónde voy a dormir? – consultó Jake estirándose

- En mi habitación.

Jake miró a su amigo de forma sugerente.

- Hay dos camas, sígueme.

La expresión de Jake cambió de inmediato. Kurt estuvo seguro de que si Jake fuera un perro, hubiera bajado las orejas y hubiera dejado de mover la cola. El moreno siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba y tras pasar un oscuro pasillo, llegó a una estupenda habitación, excelentemente decorada. En un rincón había un tocador y en otro rincón un escritorio con un macbook. Al centro de la habitación una cama de dos plaza y unos pasos más allá una cama individual.

- Bien tú dormirás en la cama de dos plazas y yo…

- Dormirás conmigo – molestó Jake con una sonrisa.

- Silencio Jake, tú eres el invitado, mereces lo mejor. – Y sin dar espacio a más discusiones se metió en el baño, para lavarse los dientes. Esa noche se saltaría el ritual de limpieza facial… quería descansar.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Jake acostado en la cama de dos plazas mientras leía una revista vogue. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Jake, apartando su mirada de la revista.

- Eres el sueño de cualquier gay que quiera una relación estable – soltó Kurt de espaldas a él y de inmediato se volteó a mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué? – sonrió Jake divertido.

Poniéndose blanco, Kurt contestó.

- Porque estás ahí… recostado, leyendo vogue… en una cama de dos plazas…

- Aah entiendo, entiendo… doy la imagen de estabilidad.

- Exacto.

Kurt sacó el pijama que estaba debajo de su almohada y lo llevó al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió nuevamente, Jake había apagado la luz de su mesita de noche y estaba tapado hasta las orejas, mirando en dirección a la cama de Kurt. Éste se metió en la cama de una plaza y quedó mirando también a Jake.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Kurt apagó la luz de su mesita de noche y la oscuridad inundó la habitación.

- Nada especifico.

- Piensas en como seguir dominando las cosas – aseveró Kurt

- No

- Si, porque te crees un macho dominante

- No digas tonterías, Kurt

- Si. ¿Sabes cuando lo noté? – picó el castaño

- ¿Cuándo lo notaste oh gran analista?

- Cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba la lluvia

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – alegó el moreno.

- La lluvia, es una de las muchas cosas que nunca podrás dominar en tu vida. – respondió Kurt. – No podrás dominar la lluvia, no podrás dominar la vida de los demás y nunca, nunca podrás dominar…

- … - solo se escuchaba la respiración del moreno.

- Mis labios.

El silencio se hizo denso en la habitación.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Jake se había levantado de su cama y caminaba sin vacilar a la cama de su amigo.

- Seguro…

- Pues te demostraré lo contrario.

En medio de la oscuridad, Jake se tendió sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello. Kurt en tanto se deshizo de la ropa de cama y con sus piernas atrapó el torso del moreno y lo abrazó. Disfrutó cada uno de los besos del muchacho, recordó la primera vez que había visto a Jake y la envidia que había sentido por Rachel. Sin embargo ahora, era él quien estaba con el moreno encima de él.

Jake en tanto, buscaba con avidez los labios del castaño, tratando de demostrarle que si era capaz de dominarlo. Con una sonrisa, Kurt esquivó hábilmente en la oscuridad los labios del moreno. Deslizando sus manos por la fornida espalda de Puckerman se quitó al muchacho de encima y en menos de un segundo se posicionó sobre él. Puso una de sus piernas en la entrepierna del moreno y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

- ¿Seguro que puede dominarme señor Puckerman? – dijo, para luego ronronear en la oreja del muchacho

Sin dar respuesta, Jake se removió inquieto y pegó su pelvis a la de Kurt. El castaño soltó un gemido que rompió el silencio de la noche y al instante tenía al moreno repartiendo besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

Kurt bajó por el cuerpo de Jake y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la polera de éste, las movió de manera sinuosa por sobre sus tetillas. De un segundo a otro, bajó su mano derecha hasta llegar a un palpitante bulto que se endurecía más con cada toque del castaño.

- ¿Qué hay aquí? – dijo Kurt juguetón

Y con fuerza bajó la ropa interior del muchacho, dejando libre su miembro que latía y se endurecía, reclamando atención.

- Mmmmmmm… Kurt – jadeó Jake

- Shhhh…

El castaño llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca del moreno para hacerlo callar, mientras repartía pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre su amplio pecho. Su lengua se mezclaba con sus dientes y los gemidos de Jake llenaron el aire. Llegando hasta un palpitante miembro le dedicó una mirada de deseo puro a su amigo y comenzó a darle besos y lamidas a la cabeza, haciendo que Jake arqueara la espalda

- Kuuuuurt – dijo de manera gutural

Sin hacer esperar más a su amigo, engulló su miembro para luego comenzar a masturbarlo enérgicamente con su boca. Jake seguía retorciéndose de placer, dejando escapar uno que otro grito, entre todos los leves gemidos que emitía. El calor de la boca de Kurt, hacía que Jake caminara muy cerca de los límites de la locura. Pensó en Kitty, en lo que diría la rubia si viera todo eso… pero la succión de los labios de Kurt alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, disolvieron todo rastro de remordimiento. Esto era la gloria.

Hummel se detuvo y subió nuevamente, paseando sus manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

- ¿Lo ve señor Puckerman? No puede dominar…

Antes de que Kurt pudiera terminar la frase, Jake se incorporó y sin más, besó al castaño, desatando una batalla campal dentro de sus bocas. La lengua de Jake se revolvía inquieta dentro de la boca de Kurt, mientras que la lengua de este disfrutaba recorriendo aquella deliciosa cavidad. El moreno se recostó sobre su amigo una vez más y como hiciera el castaño unos momentos atrás, le arrancó el pantalón de pijama. Como un lobo, comenzó a lamer las piernas del castaño, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Subió repartiendo besos y caricias por esa inmaculada piel blanca y se derritió de placer al escuchar gemir al castaño.

Esta fue la señal para el inevitable desenlace; poniendo a Kurt boca abajo, Jake llevó dos de sus dedos a su propia boca y los mojó de manera tal que la saliva pudiera lubricar bien la deliciosa entrada del castaño.

Adivinando lo que venía, Kurt se acomodó sobre la cama y su pene se endureció al límite, al sentir los dedos de Jake juguetear en la entrada de aquel sensible orificio.

El moreno introdujo lentamente sus dedos por el ano de Kurt, mientras este soltaba un largo suspiro. Dolía como una quemadura, pero poco a poco, ese fuego impetuoso se convirtió en llamas que lamían su interior. Moviéndose lentamente, le pidió implícitamente a Jake que lo penetrara.

Juntando paciencia y toda su fuerza de voluntad, Jake sacó sus dedos y pasados unos segundos los cambió por su pene. Lentamente introdujo la cabeza, haciendo que Kurt se quejara un poco.

- Jake… me duele…

- Espera un poco… espera un poco – repitió el muchacho, mordiéndose los labios de placer, el sentir la estreches de Kurt.

- Jaaaake – gimió de nuevo

- Espera… oooh… espera – La estrechez del castaño lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Jaaake… mmmmm – La espalda de Kurt se arqueó al percibir el calor de Jake dentro de él.

Escuchando este último gemido, el moreno supo que podía comenzar a moverse. Con placer movió su pelvis al ritmo que Kurt estaba imponiendo también, con tímidos movimientos. Llevó sus manos al vientre del muchacho y con fuerza lo obligó a levantarse, quedando ambos de rodillas sobre la cama.

Con deseo, Jake lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt mientras que con una de sus manos masturbaba lentamente al muchacho, obteniendo el resultado esperado; Éste se inclinaba hacia atrás, profundizando de esta forma la penetración y haciendo que los sentidos del moreno fallaran.

- Dime ¿Estoy dominando la situación? – picó Jake, haciendo las embestidas cada vez más agresivas

- Si… - susurró el castaño, muerto de placer

- Dilo más fuerte. – ordenó Jake, salvaje.

- Si – afirmó Kurt, volteando su cabeza y besando al muchacho.

El ritmo de Jake aumentó al igual que los gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Kurt ronroneaba de placer, enloqueciendo al moreno.

Haciendo amago de querer salir del interior de Kurt, soltó al muchacho del vientre.

- Acaba dentro de mi – jadeó Kurt

Como si los deseos de Hummel fueran ordenes para él, Jake aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas y la frecuencia de sus gemidos. Kurt tomó una de las manos del moreno y la llevó a su propio miembro, para ser masturbado por su amigo.

Con un último movimiento, Jake por fin derramó toda su simiente dentro del castaño, lazando un hondo gruñido que excitó a Kurt.

- Gruñón – bromeó Kurt, aún siendo masturbado por Jake

El moreno sonrió y aceleró el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que el castaño acabara abundantemente en su mano.

Agotado, Jake salió del interior de Kurt y se quedó junto a él, abrazándolo.

- Tú si que sabes dominar las situaciones, Jake – alabó Kurt

- Te lo dije… - se pavoneó el moreno.

- Ajá…

Sintiéndose conforme con su papel de macho dominante, Jake decidió olvidarse de Kitty de Rachel o de cualquier otra mujer con la que pudiera haber estado anteriormente. Estar con Kurt, besarle, dominarle… cuidarlo, fue lo mejor que le pasó en mucho tiempo y por ahora, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

A su lado Kurt sonreía satisfecho. Al final de todo, él había dominado con sus palabras a un dominador nato, y lo había dejado convertido en un simple cachorrito… que ahora dormía entre sus brazos.


End file.
